


Ides of March

by AshyWanKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst and Feels, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, Reylo - Freeform, nod to Hades and Persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyWanKenobi/pseuds/AshyWanKenobi
Summary: Rey is no one with a secret, and Ben Solo is someone with none. When war breaks out over a past wrong doing, Han Solo goes off to fight the Lord of the Underworld. But when he doesn’t return, Ben leaves to avenge him. Something was taken from the Lord of the Underworld, and he intends to reclaim it. A price must be paid.A Reylo love story, that dabbles in Greek mythology. Love, hate and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“Rey.”

  
She hears his voice calling her from far off. Her face scrunches up in that adorable way, as she tries to pull her blanket closer and snuggle back into her pillow. Ben bites his lip to stifle a laugh.

He gently shakes her again. “Rey,” he says a little louder, more insistently. Her eyes flutter open as she groggily becomes aware that someone is disturbing her. “Ben?” She asks sleepily. He continues to stare at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Are you karking mad?!” She hisses, “It’s obscenely early and we have loads of chores, and...”

Ben laughs now, trying and failing to stay quiet. “I have something to show you, Scavenger,” he teases her.

“I’ve told you to stop calling me that. Leia makes me look for the mushrooms and roots, because you’re so awful at it,” she huffs at him.

“Do you want to see it?” He asks her, all trace of joking gone. He stands there awkwardly, almost hunkering in on himself.

Rey throws her feet over the bed, “Is everything alright?” She asks hesitantly.

“Yes,” he says quickly, excitement rushing through him, “But please, we have to hurry.” He holds out his hand to her, which she takes, and pulls her from the warmth of her bed.

Her nightdress clings to her, and she realizes quickly that the night air is freezing.

Ben notices too, “Oh, here,” he says as he holds out a cloak, “Allow me.” He draws it around her, clasping it at her neck and pulling the hood over her chestnut hair.

She smirks at him, “Such a gentleman,” she whispers teasingly.

He grabs her hand and puts his finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. She rolls her eyes at him, and snorts, allowing him to lead her from the room. They walk the length of the hall, and pass by Ben’s parents room. Their soft snores carrying just past their door.

Ben pulls her towards the steps, expertly avoiding all of the floor boards that creak. They reach the front door, and Ben opens it quietly.

She takes a deep breath of cold air, relishing how it cools her cheeks and throat. She notices their horses tied to the fence. She goes to greet her horse, BeeBee, and says a quick hello to Nine-e.

“Horses, Ben?” She asks curiously. “It’s a quick ride,” he answers nonchalantly. He goes to Rey to give her a hand-up. Her dainty hand squeezes his shoulder as she easily mounts her horse.

Ben runs, and leaps onto his horse taking off at a gallop. Rey laughs as she races after him, her hood falling from her hair. The cold air stinging her eyes and whipping past her as she catches up to him.

He laughs freely now as they race into the horizon. She can see the first signs of daylight to the East.

“Where are we going?” She shouts to him. “We’re nearly there,” he calls back. The forest looms before them, causing them to slow their mounts. Rey nervously eyes Ben.

He smiles reassuringly at her, “Slowly,” he cautions.

She nods and follows him in. The forest hums with unseen life. The horses huffing underneath them. The last stars of night twinkle through the canopy. Rey marvels at it all, and turns to find Ben staring at her. “It’s beautiful,” she says. “It is,” he replies, and she can’t be certain he’s speaking of their surroundings. Quiet hope ignites in her belly, causing a fluttering sensation.

She looks away from him, and straightens herself. They continue in silence. It isn’t long before she can make out a lighter spot in the darkness. “It’s just ahead,” his deep voice comes, breaking her thoughts.

“We should dismount, and let the horses wander,” he suggests, as he jumps from his horse. He pats Nine-e’s neck affectionately, and comes around to BeeBee.

“My lady,” he teases, as he looks up at her from the mess of dark hair that’s fallen in front of his eyes.

He holds his arms out to her, waiting. She swallows as she lets go of the reigns, and leans down into his embrace. He pulls her from the horse, gripping her tightly, their faces close together. “I’d never let you fall,” he promises, “So there’s no need to hold onto me so tightly,” he adds laughing.

She lets go immediately. “I’m so sorry,” she says embarrassed. “It’s ok, but you are quite strong for a girl.”

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye and grins. He grabs her hand as they walk to the forests edge. She’s surprised to find a clearing. The first light of dawn touches the tree tops, and she can just make out a field. She squints as she tries to discern what they are.

Ben pulls her forward. He releases her hand as they get closer to the mid of the field. He moves behind her, and places something on her head.

“Ben, what are these,” She asks as she tries to identify the many dots on the field. They have to be flowers, but she can’t make out what they are.

“Just wait,” he breathes into her ear. She watches as the daylight slowly creeps down the tree line, and beings to hit the field.

“Keep watching,” he whispers to her, and she can feel herself become flush with his proximity.

And just as the light touches the field, everything becomes red.

—————-

Rey gasps as she watches the field in wonder.

“Ben,” she whispers in awe, “What are they? I’ve never seen anything like them.”

Ben holds her shoulders, and murmurs, “Poppy flowers, or at least that’s what I’ve read in Mother’s books.”

Rey moves out of his grasp and kneels down into the flowers. She grasps a stem and plucks the flower from the ground.

“I’ve never seen anything so red. There must be thousands of them,” she says as she glances back up at the field. “Why do they only grow here?” She asks as she turns to face him.

“I don’t know,” he says as he sits besides her. His long legs stretch out and he lays back, resting.

She grimaces as he crushes a few unlucky flowers, but then is struck by how handsome he is.

His dark hair, long lashes sweep over high cheekbones, light brown tunic and pants hug his muscular frame. And his lips, amongst the poppies, look mouthwateringly red.

He opens an eyelid and catches her gazing at him. He smirks and winks at her, as she turns as red as the field. She twirls the flower in between her fingers, and leans down to smell it.

Ben wraps his hand around hers, “I wouldn’t do that,” he murmurs, “They’ll put you right to sleep,” he adds, a teasing lilt to his tone.

She narrows her eyes at him, then turns to focus on his hand covering hers. The size difference is astounding, and suddenly she feels incredibly small. She removes her hand from his and fixes the crown of flowers he had placed on her head.

“A crown for a queen,” he tells her.

She huffs at him, “I’m no one,” she says sadly.

He sits up and takes her hand again. “You are no one,” he says suddenly, and hurt flashes across her face, “but not to me,” he finishes hurriedly.

“Ben,” she begins, but he cuts her off.

“Rey, I love you.”

She stares at him stunned, searching his face for any sign of humor, but finds only a fierce conviction.

“It’s always been you,” he continues, the words coming out in a rush, as if he’s been holding them in forever. “I want, that is I hope you’ll marry me?”

He looks at her expectantly, hope gleaming in his eyes.

Rey’s stunned into silence, but a conversation begins to take form at the front of her memory.

“But Han, he wants you to marry a noble lady,” she says biting her lip, “I’ll never measure up to that.” Her heart is breaking as the realization strikes her.

“No, Rey. I’m certain if I tell him of my feelings for you, that he will be all to happy for us.” He smiles at her in that reassuring way.

“You love me?” She asks incredulously. She can hardly believe he wants her.

“Yes,” he says, eyes sparkling with sunlight and unshed tears, “Always.”

He reaches a hand up to push her hair back behind her ear, before he brings it back to her face. She holds her breath as he leans in. Her eyes wide with surprise, her heart pounding with longing. And when his lips touch hers the world melts around her. Everything is Ben Solo.

She throws her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, holding him tighter as he licks her lips demanding entrance. She parts hers in a sigh, and he plunges into her wanting mouth, tongue searching out hers. She moans as they meet, dancing around one another, and nothing has ever felt this good.

He lays back down, on the poppies he’s already crushed, taking her with him. Their bodies mold together as she lays atop him. He can feel her hardened nipples through her thin night dress, and has the urge to see them, to taste them.

He flips her over, and unclasps the cloak. He pulls the top of her night dress down, exposing a creamy breast to the warm sun. She squirms beneath him. She’s searching for something she can’t put a name to. Grasping his biceps,as his head lowers to her exposed chest. He licks a long stripe, from the bottom of her breast, across her stiff peak, to the top.

She cries out, “Ben, please.” She feels as though she is flying and sinking all at once, and the sensation is almost unbearable. He chuckles as he kisses her collarbone, and makes his way to her other breast. This one too, he exposes to the suns warmth. She gasps as he takes her hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking insistently.

Her knuckles turn white, as her hands fist into his hair. Her hips buck up to meet him, and he releases her with a pop and a hiss, as she grinds into his throbbing erection.

“Rey.” He says her name as though he’s worshipping her, and in a way he is. He’s hiked the hem of her dress up her now naked leg. His hand roaming over a knee, and then across her thigh, to just near the apex of her thighs. She moves under him, practically writhing.

“Please,” she says again, eyes pleading with him to ease this storm within her.

He deftly unties the placard to his pants, and frees his aching cock. It springs forward, and Rey quickly looks away.

He takes her face into his hands and kisses her deeply. His hand moves back down between them, and into the curls between her legs. She moans into the field, and Gods, if he doesn’t come from that sound alone.

His fingers slip into the wetness pooling outside her entrance, and he can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. He gently eases one finger inside of her, as he watches her face for any sign of pain. But Rey is too far gone in her desire, she grips his wrist and pulls him in deeper, moaning at the sensation. Her panting breaths coming more quickly.

He inserts another finger, and she begs for more. One last, and he stretches her opening, his thumb brushing against the bundle of nerves hidden beneath her curls.

Rey grips the flowers, the grass, the dirt, anything for her to find purchase against. Every sensation is heightened, everything is new, it’s like nothing she’s experienced.

He feels her start to tighten around his fingers, and so he pumps them into her faster.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” the endearment ringing in her ears, as starlight explodes behind her eyes. Her whole body tightens and releases in clenching spasms. It feels as though it goes on and on, and just when she thinks she’s caught her breath, she falls over the precipice of pleasure again.

He guides her down in slow strokes, and hot kisses along her neck, until he meets her mouth, and robs her of air and her heart.

He reaches between them once more, and brings his swollen head to her wet entrance. He kisses the shell of her ear, “It’ll hurt for only a moment,” he promises her.

She swallows and nods at him holding tightly to his neck, attempting to burrow her face into the crook of it.

“No,” he orders. She looks at him with wide eyes. “I want to see your face. I want to see you as you become mine, and I want you to watch as I become yours.” Her heart skips a beat, and then they are gazing into one another as he slowly eases himself into her. She sucks in a gulp of air, as he fills every part of her. Tears prick the edges of her eyes, but he’s murmuring sweet nothings to her. She focuses on him, watches him furrow his brows in concentration. He’s holding back, but the thread is taunt and she can see that it’s to the breaking point.

Once he’s fitted to her, he pauses to let her adjust, and they cling to one another, their breathing ragged. She’s shaking beneath him, and she realizes it’s not from fear, but for want of him, all of him.

She moves her hips, experimentally, and he growls as he tries to stay still. She winds her hand up into his hair, and grasps it hard. Rocking her hips again, he moans and begins to slowly thrust into her. One hand firmly grips her hips, while the other digs into the mess of flowers, grass and dirt around them.

His hips snap back, and he thrusts into her, making her breasts bounce in a delicious way. She moans out again, “Harder,” she demands, “More,” she cries out, and he gives her everything.

He pounds into her, lifting her hips up from the ground so he can angle himself deeper, and she’s crying out to the wind begging Ben for more.

He moves his dirt caked hand to her bundle of nerves and rubs vigorous circles. She’s meeting him thrust for thrust, and he can feel her begin to tighten around him. When she comes, his name is falling from her lips like a prayer, and he follows after her, gripping her to him as tightly as he can.

———————-

They lay facing each other, curled up in their own world. He plays with her hair as she watches him. Their clothes are filthy, and so are they. She smiles at him, and he gives her that Solo smirk she’s come to adore.

“So is that a yes?” He asks her, roguish grin widening.

She rolls on top of him, and smiles down at him before she kisses him deeply.

“Yes.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben kisses her deeply in return, his hand tangling in her chestnut hair. When she pulls away, her cheeks are flushed a rosy pink. Ben chuckles, as he nuzzles his face in her neck.

“What, exactly, do you find so funny, Mr. Solo?” She asks him in mock seriousness, her mouth downturned in an attempt to hide her smile.

“Nothing at all,” he replies practically beaming.

She narrows her eyes at him, and looks out into the field again. “We should probably go,” she says disappointedly, “Leia will probably wonder why nothing’s been done,” she adds with a half smile.

He caresses her face again, “I have something for you.” He sits up, and she follows him, waiting expectantly.

He reaches into his tunic, and pulls something out. She cranes her neck trying to see what it is, but he keeps it well hidden.

He leans forward, and kisses her chastely. “Close your eyes,” he demands huskily. She does as he orders, and a shiver courses through her.

He takes her hand, pulls it to his lips, and kisses her wrist. Her smile comes easily, as does her gasp of excitement. He smiles to himself as he inspects the ring he’s holding. It’s made out of two stems twisted together to look like a vine. His mother had enchanted it so it won’t wither. He looks at her again, and thinks it’s perfect, just like her.

He pushes the ring onto her left hand, her ring finger, and smiles as he clasps her hand tightly.

“Can I see now?” She huffs impatiently. “Yes,” he answers her. Her eyelashes flutter open. She looks down at her left hand, and her other hand flies to her mouth.

“Oh, Ben,” she says as she inspects the living ring. “It’s beautiful! How did you ever manage this?”

He smiles and kisses her forehead. “It’ll be my secret,” he says knowingly.

She snorts at him, rolling her eyes, before resting them on her ring again.

Her brow furrows, and his does in response to her sudden change of emotions.

“What’s wrong?” He asks nervously.

“It’s just that,” she starts as she bites her lip.

He cups her chin, pulling gently to free her lip. “Tell me,” he insists.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t tell your parents right away.” The words tumble from her lips in a rush.

“Why ever not?” He asks, all of the humor draining from him, and being replaced by worry.

“Rey,” he says as he cups her face, “My parents love and adore you. You have nothing to fear. Have either of them ever made you feel less than adequate?”

She shakes her head no, as a tear falls down her cheek.

“Then please stop worrying. They were be delighted.” He stands, abruptly ending their conversation, and pulls her to her feet.

“Now where did those horses get to?”

———————————————

Ben and Rey appeared at the top of the hill, hands clasped, both leading their horses. Leia, shielded her eyes from the sun, and smiled at the two of them. She knew they couldn’t see her from the cottage, but she could feel their love from where she sat in her garden.

She smiled to herself. She had always hoped they would fall for one another. When Rey had come into their lives, it was like the sun had finally come out of the clouds. She was their ray of sunlight.

Ben kissed Rey’s hand, as he took Bee-Bee’s reign. She smiled at him, as he led them to their stable. She caught sight of Leia watching her from the garden, and walked through the wooden gate towards her.

Rey leaned over and kissed Leia’s head, “Good morning,” she said happily. “Is it?” Leia teased.

Rey’s cheeks flushed red as she looked away from the older woman, embarrassed. Leia laughed, and grasped Rey’s hand, turning it over to see the ring.

Rey looked at her, her face marred with worry. “It’s beautiful, my dear,” Leia reassured her. “You’ve always been apart of our family.” She added.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m not so sure Han will be happy,” she confessed, sadly.

“And why ever not?” Leia demanded, standing suddenly, her hands on her hips.

Rey chuckled, as Leia attempted to draw herself to her full height, which was much smaller than Rey’s.

“He wanted a noblewoman for Ben,” she said smiling at Leia, “We don’t even know who I am.” She added shrugging her shoulders.

Leia sighed, “We don’t know who you really are, but I know who is in here,” she said, as she placed her hand over Rey’s heart, “And anyone would be proud to have you.”

Rey smiled as she hugged Leia tightly. Leia pulled back, her eyes shimmering with tears. She wiped them, as the two women laughed. “Now help me with this garden, or we’ll never get it sorted.”

————————

Han sat at the table. His boots perched on top of it, hands clasped around his mug, and a letter crumpled in anger, at the center of it.

Ben entered the house through back door, that led to the stable. He caught sight of his father, and sat in one of the empty chairs, running his hand through his hair.

“Son,” Han said in greeting, nodding his head at Ben. “Father,” Ben replied, taking in his father’s disheveled state. “Day drinking are we?” Han cracked an eye at his son, and smirked.

“When you’ve seen what I’ve seen, you can drink at anytime,” he said nonchalantly, “That, and your Uncle Luke has written to me.”

Ben blanched at that, “What did he say?” He demanded, his hands curling into fists beneath the table.

Han chuckled, “Relax, kid. Nothing about betrothals.”

Ben breathed a sigh of relief, “Good, because I have something to tell you.”

Han nodded his head, “You’re marrying the girl,” He stated. Ben tried to hide his surprise, chewing on his cheek to stop the expression.

“Mother?” Ben guessed. Han nodded again, “That woman has been conspiring against me, to have the two of you wed, since the day I brought Rey here.”

Ben chuckled. His mother was ruthless in that way. Constantly planning things, always two steps ahead of everyone.

“Well then, I’ll have to thank her for that,” Ben smiled as he stood to grab an empty mug.

“Ben,” Han began. He turned to face his father, expectantly.

“Luke has ordered me to war.”

“War?” Ben said, “War against who? We’ve been at peace since the last time you went off.”

Han nodded, “Yet here we are.” Han sat up and gazed at his son. “I’ve never told you how I found Rey.”

————————-

Leia tsk’d, her sleeves were rolled up, but she was still covered in dirt. Rey cringed, her hands still hovering above the ground. Her face, hair and clothes were now filthy.

“Well, that didn’t work,” Leia sighed.

“Clearly,” Rey said, as she began to brush the dirt off of her. “Leia, I’m no good at this. I just can’t seem to do it.”

“Nonsense,” Leia replied, “You just have to reach out and feel it.” She placed her palm against the ground, and Rey watched, mesmerized, as tiny flowers and plants began to bloom.

“I’m just not talented in the way that you are,” Rey said again.

Leia gripped Rey’s hand, and placed it on top of hers, “Do you feel it?” She asked. Rey closed her eyes, and reached out. She felt the earth, the richness of life, of decay, of things waiting to be reborn. She felt that power within her.

“That’s it!” Leia whispered excitedly.

Rey opened her eyes, and gasped when she saw the small buds reaching up to her.

“I did it,” she murmured. Leia beamed at her, “You’re getting stronger everyday, my dear.”

Rey smiled, eyes still fixed to the growing flowers.

—————————

“You stole from the Lord of Darkness,” Ben whispered in disbelief.

Han nodded again, his eyes far off. “I couldn’t leave her there.” He finished.

Ben ran his hand through his hair again. His father had stolen from a God, and now that very same God wanted revenge. He wanted Rey.

“We can not let him have her,” Ben said matter-of-factly.

Han said nothing. “Father,” Ben said, “You won’t take her back.” Ben stared at his father imploringly. If he had to he would fight to keep her. Lord of Darkness be damned.

“No,” Han said.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. “So who is she then? What does she mean to him?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Han took a deep swig from his mug, then scratched at the stubble growing on the side of his face.

“I’m not really sure. As I said, your Uncle had me out there scouting, near the borderlands. He had gotten word that some of the Knights of Darkness were hanging around the borders there. When I set out, with Poe and a handful of others, I wasn’t sure what we’d run into. We’d heard stories of the Knights, but no one had actually ever seen them. As we came to the border one was there watching us, almost like it had been waiting. Well, turned out that there were a few more hidden along the horizon point. They came out of nowhere. We beat them back over the border, I’m pretty sure it was the first time anyone had crossed in a few hundred years or so. We chased them all they way through Jakku, right up to the Lord of Darknesses land, Mustafar. When those Knights disappeared into the darkness, I ordered everyone to fall back. Jakku is the borderland, between this world and his. We crossed through that barren wasteland as fast as the horses would carry us. You’d see a hut or some sort of dilapidated building every once in awhile, but there wasn’t nothing else left out there. That’s when we heard it. Sounded just like a kid crying, damn near spooked the horses. Sounded like it was all around us. I dismounted and walked over to what I thought was a bunch of rocks, but was some sort of ruin. And in it was Rey, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, crying. The men warned me to stay away from her, to leave her. She had to be something evil to be out there. But I just couldn’t. I asked her who she was, and she said Rey. I asked her why she was alone, and she said she didn’t know, she couldn’t remember who she was. So I took her.”

Han hung his head, and ran his hand through his hair. “Now we’re going to pay the price for my choice.” He looked up with Ben, his eyes raw with unshed tears.


End file.
